


In the dark

by Anonymous



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Maybe angst, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Plot What Plot, Sad, idek what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jihoon pressed send and threw his phone to the couch. The room is quite dark which Jihoon didn’t bother to open the lights.“A person like me deserves to be in the dark like this” he thought.He laid down in the couch, arms covering his eyes. He sighed deeply. When he’s alone like this, he can’t help but to think about EVERYTHING.





	In the dark

Raindrops hitting the cold windows, room swallowed by the darkness of the night, shattered pieces of porcelain glasses litter the floor with books thrown at different direction. In one corner, a figure sits, hugging his legs, head down in between. His shoulders shaking, tears flowing non stop. He doesn’t know what to do. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon came back from his evening classes. Tired, hopeless, unworthy and  _ empty. _ That’s what Jihoon has been feeling ever since the semester started. He feels like everything he do results to a failure. Everytime he opens his mouth, he feels like he’s being judged. His break up with Woojin didn’t help as they separated in bad terms leading Jihoon to this state. He’s physically, emotionally and mentally tired.

 

Everything is  _ fine _ , really. It’s just that Jihoon tends to overthink every words and actions everyday. He wants to open up to people, to share what he’s been carrying on his shoulders but he thinks that he’ll be bothering his friends with his problems and he doesn’t want that to happen.

 

_ Ding. Ding. _

 

**Seongwoo hyung**

**7:08PM**

Jihoon, are you okay? You left quite early? Are you sure nothing’s bothering you?

 

Jihoon stared at his phone notification for a minute. Choosing whether to answer or not. Another message notification arrived, shaking Jihoon from his thoughts.

 

**Seongwoo hyung**

**7:10PM**

Is this about Woojin?

 

Seeing the name makes Jihoon feel like a complete shit. He remembers everything that happened during their fight that ended up in a bad break up. Jihoon cried over it for days until his eyes can’t spill tears anymore. He was cooped up in his room, blankets thrown over him, sleeping the day away hoping that the pain he feels will go away once he wakes up. He is blaming himself that Woojin broke up with him, that he is a worst boyfriend and that he doesn’t deserve any love given to him. 

 

Sighing deeply, Jihoon swiped the notification, replying to Seongwoo.

 

**Jihoon**

**7:15PM**

I’m fine hyung. Just not feeling well is all…

And no, it’s not about him. Please don’t ask any further.

 

Jihoon pressed  _ send _ and threw his phone to the couch. The room is quite dark which Jihoon didn’t bother to open the lights. 

 

_ “A person like me deserves to be in the dark like this” _ he thought.

 

He laid down in the couch, arms covering his eyes. He sighed deeply. When he’s alone like this, he can’t help but to think about EVERYTHING. 

 

_ Failure. _

 

_ Failure. _

 

_ Failure. _

 

_ Fool. _

 

_ Useless. _

 

_ Worthless. _

 

_ Annoying. _

 

_ Failure. _

 

_ Hopeless. _

 

_ Fail. _

 

_ No one needs you.  _

 

_ Who cares if you are stuck in this place? _

__

_Weirdo_

 

_Failure_

 

_Hopeless_

 

_Annoying_

 

_Useless person_

 

_Good thing Woojin left a monster like you._

 

_No one likes you to be here._

 

_Everyone hates you._

 

These words kept on repeating Jihoon’s mind, every word adds to the weight in Jihoon’s heart. It’s getting heavier and heavier. He started to have labored breaths, eyes starting to water. Jihoon stood up, harshly rustling his hair, letting out a scream that probably would fall on deaf ears. 

 

He overthrew the coffee table, threw books, bag, pillows and whatever he can reach just to ease the pain in his heart. He thinks that releasing his anger and sadness would ease the pain but no, he ended up feeling empty. 

 

Jihoon saw his phone on the floor, lighting up. He wants to reach for it but he can’t. He doesn’t want to burden people any longer. He doesn’t want to feel this way anymore. 

 

He walked on shattered pieces of porcelain, not minding his now injured feet.

 

And that is how he is right now. Crying like there is no tomorrow, calling for help even though no one is there to help him while clutching his chest, thumping it hard to somehow ease the pain. 

 

A soft  _ click _ of the door was heard but Jihoon didn’t hear it above his sobbing. 

 

Jihoon kept sobbing until he felt a presence of a person in front of him. He didn’t bother to check who it is. If it’s a killer, a burglar or what, Jihoon doesn’t care. All he wants is to be swallowed by the darkness. Until the man called him. 

 

_ Jihoon. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this.  
> this was written in a whim and I kind of related his character to my experience.  
> I apologize if there is no certain plot to this, if it's confusing and if there are any grammatical errors.  
> I hope you all like it.


End file.
